Produce 48
Produce 48 is an upcoming girl group survival show that will air on Mnet. A sequel to Produce 101 and Produce 101 Season 2, it is a large-scale project in which the public "produces" a unit girl group by choosing members from a pool of 96 participants. Unlike the previous two seasons, the show will invite trainees from both Korea and Japan to complete including members from the J-pop group AKB48. The show is expected to premiere on June 15, 2018 and will air every Friday at 23:00 (11:00 p.m.) KST. Background Rumors of a third season began on November 8, 2017 after news outlet OSEN published an exclusive report of the show's return, also indicating that they would be collaborating with Japanese girl group AKB48. Mnet denied the report stating the contents of the article were groundless.Mnet’s “Produce 101” Responds To Reports About Third Season Mnet eventually confirmed the upcoming third season at the 2017 Mnet Asian Music Awards in Japan on November 29, following a collaboration stage performance with AKB48, Chungha, PRISTIN, Weki Meki, fromis_9, and Idol School Class 1.5 Must-Watch Performances from 2017 MAMA In Japan Contestants moved into dorms specially for the show on April 11 and spent a week there training and recording their audition performances.Contestants of Mnet's 'Produce 48' beginning their training + dorm life next week Trainers Vocals * Lee Hong Gi * Soyou Rap * Cheetah Dance * Choi Young Joon * Mae J Lee * Bae Yun Jeong Contestants 'Korean' ;8D Creative * Kang Hye Won (강혜원) ;A team * Kim Cho Yeon (김초연) ;BlockBerryCreative * Ko Yu Jin (고유진) ;Collazoo Company * Kim Hyun Ah (김현아) ;FAVE Entertainment * Shin Su Hyun (신수현) ;FENT (Fascino Entertainment) * Kim Do Ah (김도아) ;MMO Entertainment * Won Seo Yeon (원서연) ;MND17 * Lee Chae Jeong (이채정) * Park Chan Ju (박찬주) * Park Min Ji (박민지) ;Pledis Entertainment * Huh Yun Jin (허윤진) * Lee Ga Eun (이가은) ;The Music Works Entertainment * Choi So Eun (최소은) * Yoon Hae Sol (윤해솔) ; WM Entertainment * Cho Yeong In (조영인) * Lee Chae Yeon (이채연) * Lee Seung Hyeon (이승현) ;Woollim Entertainment * Kim Chae Won (김채원) * Kim So Hee (김소희) * Kim Su Yun (김수윤) * Kwon Eun Bi (권은비) - trainee, former member of Ye-A 'Japanese' ;AKB48 * Asai Nanami (아사이 나나미) - member of Team 4 * Chiba Erii (치바 에리이) - member of Team A * Goto Moe (고토 모에) - member of Team A * Honda Hitomi (혼다 히토미) - members of Team 8 and Team B * Ichikawa Manami (이치카와 마나미) - member of Team K * Iwatate Saho (이와타테 사호) - member of Team B * Kojima Mako (코지마 마코) - member of Team K * Nagano Serika (나가노 세리카) - members of Team 8 and 4 * Nakanishi Chiyori (나카니시 치요리) - member of Team B * Nakano Ikumi (나카노 이쿠미) - members of Team 8 and K * Miyazaki Miho (미야자키 미호) - member of Team A * Mogi Shinobu (모기 시노부) - member of Team K * Muto Tomu (무토 토무) - member of Team K * Oda Erina (오다 에리나) - members of Team 8 and K * Sato Minami (사토 미나미) - member of AKB48 Kenkyuusei * Shinozaki Ayana (시노자키 아야나) - member of Team A * Shitao Miu (시타오 미우) - members of Team 8 and A * Takahashi Juri (타카하시 쥬리) - member of Team B * Takeuchi Miyu (타케우치 미유) - member of Team B ;NMB48 * Kato Yuuka (카토 유우카) - member of Team M * Murase Sae (무라세 사에) - member of Team BII * Naiki Kokoro (나이키 코코로) - member of Team N * Shiroma Miru (시로마 미루) - member of Team M * Uemura Azusa (우에무라 아즈사) - member of Team BII * Umeyama Cocona (우메야마 코코나) - member of Team N Episodes Results Discography Digital singles * "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" (2018) References Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Category:Reality competition shows Category:2018 reality competition shows Category:Mnet Category:Produce 48